Mustafa
by Kath's cats
Summary: Al principio solo era un recordatorio de mi mascota. Pero luego, al pasar el tiempo, pude verlo como una persona… una persona que estaba conmigo en la lluvia, una persona que me quería, una persona de la que me enamore.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Natsmi Itsuki. La historia es mía.

* * *

Summary: Al principio solo era un recordatorio de mi mascota. Pero luego, al pasar el tiempo, pude verlo como una persona… una persona que estaba conmigo en la lluvia, una persona que me quería, una persona de la que me enamore.

* * *

.

Las personas me miraban extraño mientras corría como desquiciada. El olor a encierro, junto con el sudor de los cansados viajeros, era molesto. En otro momento me hubiese detenido a tratar de esparcir un poco de perfume, pero ahora no; ahora no tenía tiempo.

La respiración agitada de Toranosuke me seguía a unos metros, junto a sus gritos y disculpas.

— ¡Kajika, deténgase, por favor! —Escuche y gire levemente el rostro para ver a mi guardaespaldas con cara de niño ser arrastrado por una nueva oleada de turistas con sobrepeso que parecían venir de Alemania.

Como siempre hacia, ignore sus gritos y continúe mi camino. Siempre que me tropezaba con las confundidas personas que abarrotaban el aeropuerto, me levantaba y seguía moviéndome.

El característico sonido de los altavoces resonó, para luego darle el lugar a la aburrida voz de una mujer.

"El avión numero 366, proveniente de Paris aterrizara. Pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 4".

— ¿Puerta cuatro? —Murmure casi sin aliento.

Un ahogado grito de frustración se me escapo cuando vi que estaba seis números adelante. Había estado corriendo durante diez minutos en el sentido contrario.

Reanudando la carrera, pero esta vez a la inversa, volví a saltar sobre valijas tiradas y a esquivar viajeros frustrados. Llegue en el momento exacto en que los turistas franceses comenzaban a desembarcar.

Mientras esperaba ver a aquella persona que poseía una belleza irreal, empecé a mover las manos inconscientemente de forma compulsiva.

— ¡Mustafa! —Grite en cuanto lo vi. Iba vestido con un traje blanco y sus características gafas negras.

Él se volteo a hacia donde estaba y me sonrió levemente. Cuatro chicas tropezaron.

Respirando profundamente, y diciéndome que luego podría tomar agua, corrí hasta él y lo abrace, haciéndolo soltar la maleta borgoña que llevaba.

Eugene me devolvió el abrazo. Sus apenas cálidos brazos envolviéndose a mi alrededor y apretándome contra el, me hicieron soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Me has extrañado? —Pregunto en mi oído. Asentí sin soltarlo. —Yo también lo he hecho.

Sonriendo satisfecha, me aparte y lo mire. Con una mano le quite las gafas de sol y pude oír claramente las respiraciones ahogadas del publico que nos rodeaba.

No les tome importancia, a pesar que no era de mi total agrado la fascinación obsesiva que tenían las personas por Mustafa. Nada importaba cuando observaba esos ojos verdes que solo le pertenecían a él. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que lo conocí y aun no podía dejar de perderme en sus ojos… y, sinceramente, dudaba que eso cambiara alguna vez.

Eugene se agacho para quedar a mi altura, y suavemente me beso. Mi mente se apago y estoy segura que, si ya no estuviera enamorada de él, lo estaría en este momento.

Porque si, yo lo amaba. Y no era solo por tener el alma de Mustafa en el. Yo lo amaba por quien era. Lo amaba por estar conmigo en las tormentas, por no mandarme a un psiquiátrico cuando le dije que tenia el espiritu de mi leopardo, por se mi espía, por darme aliento… lo amaba por todo.

—Te amo. —Susurre contra sus labios. Su única respuesta fue volver a besarme.

— ¡Kajika! ¡Kajika! —La voz entrecortada de Toranosuke me llego desde atrás. Eugene se separo de mí y lo observo. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Buenos días, Toranosuke. —Saludo mi prometido en el básico japonés que estaba a aprendiendo.

—Por fin me has encontrado, cara de niño.

El rostro del guardaespaldas se puso rojo. No importaba si tenia catorce, diecisiete o cincuenta años, siempre me era gracioso molestarlo.

Me puse en puntas de pie y me acerque al oído de Mustafa.

— ¿Podemos correr hasta la salida?

La mirada divertida, que me permitía ver mas allá de su fría mascara, apareció y yo sonreí.

Tomando nuestras manos salimos corriendo dejando detrás a un agotado Toranosuke que, luego de murmurar un " _necesito ponerle un GPS o una correa"_ , comenzó a seguirnos gritando mi nombre.

La risa de Eugene no se hizo esperar, y mi sonrisa se agrando. Porque siempre que podía ver su felicidad, demostrándome que abandono la tristeza del pasado, yo, Kajika Burnsworth, era feliz.

.

* * *

Esta historia esta dedicada a " _The princess of the winds_ ". ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Se que te prometí hace mucho una historia de ellos... pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?


End file.
